Totalna podróż i niemiłe lądowanie. Śnieg , burza i bójka
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 33 Kilka miesięcy po zakończeniu show Chris : Witam was ludzie , tak wspaniały Chris Mclean zrezygnował z urlopu . Poprowadzę nowy sezon ale najpierw mam niespodziankę dl wszystkich uczestników. Chcecie zobaczyć co się stanie i kto się dodanie ? Oto Odcinek specjalny no już nie Wawanakwa , bo na mapie już nie ma jej .. Tak czy siak zapraszam !! Centrum handlowe w Toronto Jen : '''Fajnie ! Nikki , przyjedzie nas odwiedzić po roku ! '''Caitlin : '''Tak się cieszę , że ją zobaczę .. Tak długo się nie widzieliśmy ! '''Jonesy ; A ja co mam powiedzieć .. Ona jest moja dziewczyną . Jude ; Ziom , jak ty dałeś sobie w ogóle radę ? Jonesy : '''Miałem na to sposób. Więc zlikwidowałem konto randkowe i nie oglądałem się za innymi panienkami ! '''Ron : '''Wynoście się stąd ! Musimy zabierać się do roboty . Ty kujonowaty chłopaku tam masz zrobić udźwiękowienie . '''Darth : '''Jasne , już się robi ! '''Jonesy : A co tutaj ma się odbyć ? Tricia ; '''Wiadomo ,że nie jesteście na czasie.. Zakończył się nowy sezon i niedługo przyjedzie tutaj Chris ! '''Jen : '''ten bezduszny człowiek . Oh wolę już przebywać czas z diabłem … '''Caitlin ; Po co nam to mówisz ? Zajmij się lepiej swoimi sprawami. Tricia : Wybierze dzisiaj i tutaj nowych uczestników do tego show … Właśnie podpisałam już papiery i jestem pewna ,że wygram to , a tacy ludzie jak wy .. ouć nie macie szans .. Jude : '''Mamy więcej talentu niż ty . '''Tricia : '''Pewnie to dostańcie do tego show to pogadamy , ja spadam . jeszcze ktoś mnie z wami zobaczy ! '''Ron : Co wy jeszcze tutaj robicie ? Spadać mi stąd już albo wsadzę was za kraty młode gnojki ! Czerwony dywan przed restauracją .. Blainely ; tak to ekscytujące. Dzisiaj ponownie chciałabym powitać wszystkich przed ekranem . Kilka miesięcy temu w najnowszym sezonie Chris , wygrał Noah . Przeprowadzimy z nim wywiad i spytamy się co zrobił z taka kasą .. Josh – przekazuje ci głos .. Josh ; Dziękuję ,Blainely Stoję teraz przed restauracją gdzie za chwilę przyjadą limuzyny .. widzę ,że już się zjeżdżają .. Camilie : '''Witam , witam .. O fajnie będzie impreza ! '''Noah : '''Cieszę się ,że się znowu widzimy . '''Josh : '''Noah , powiedz jak się czujesz jako młody milioner … '''Noah : '''Całkiem dobrze było . Nie chce o tym mówić .. '''Josh : No niestety … nadjeżdża kolejna limuzyna i proszę witamy nasze najgorętsze pary ! Brigette i Geoff Geoff ; '''Siema ludzie ! '''Brigette : Miło was znowu widzieć . Josh : A za nimi wysiada Duncan i Gwen ! Duncan ; Nie lubię tylu fleszy .. Gwen : Zakładamy te płaszcze .. Duncan : '''mam lepszy pomysł .. , masz .. '''Gwen : '''Nie musiałeś go uderzać … '''Cortney : '''To w twoim stylu prymitywie , nawet teraz nie potrafisz się zachować. '''Alejandro : Nie jest mną . Ja potrafię się wszędzie dostosować. Cortney : Wiem .. Josh ; '''Oto Para Cortney i Alejandro ! A teraz widzimy Lindsay i Tylera ! '''Lindsay : '''Kocham was i wy też mnie kochacie ! '''Tyler : '''Spójrzcie na moje muskuły . Oj , chyba cos mi się stało . '''Josh : '''Czas na kolejną limuzynę .. '''Trent : '''Pozdrowienia dla wszystkich ! '''Sierra : Jej , huh .. pierwszy raz będę na bankiecie Totalnej Porażki !! Zawsze to robiłam ze swoim fanklubem ! Cody : '''Tak , ale teraz nie ma fanklubu tylko tłumy .. '''Owen : '''Tak , jedzenie ! Jestem gotowy na bufet . '''Beth : Owen , fajnie ,że się nie zmieniasz . Josh : Jedzie kolejna limuzyna i kto to ? Justin ; '''No hejka wszystkim , podoba się wam moja nowa szmatka. Dałem za nią trochę forsy . '''Alexis ; tak , idź i nie przeszkadzaj .. Eva : Ruszajcie , się bo zaraz żyła mi wyskoczy ! Harold : Napięci .. LeShawna : Tak , co siebie wyobrażają . Josh : '''Oto wielka przegrana w tym sezonie .. LeShawna ! '''LeShawna : '''Kto tu jest niby przegrany … '''Josh : '''Kolejni jadą '''Katie : '''Jak tutaj jest wspaniale ! '''Sadie ; Jej , czy to Josh ? Hejka Josh ! Blake : Mistrz powraca ! Izzy : '''Uważaj … '''Blake : Za co ? Jeny on jest wypożyczony . Trent : '''Trochę uważaj kolo. '''Heather : '''Fajtłapa. '''Josh : Tak miło się zaczyna. Ezekiel : '''Elo ! '''Josh : Co ty tutaj robisz !? Ezekiel ; '''Wszedłem gdy miałem okazję .. '''Josh : '''Spadaj na rozdanie . '''DJ : '''Hej nie zapominajcie o mnie ! '''Josh ; Chyba wszyscy są .. Zaraz a gdzie jest Bobbie ? Blainely ; '''Od czasu finału i wpadki na Wawanakwie , praktycznie urwał się trop. Nikt nie wie gdzie on przebywa i co się z nim dzieje . '''Josh ; '''Zaraz jedzie ostatnia limuzyna i moment … Tak to Bobbie !! '''Bobbie : '''Nie komentuje niczego . '''Blainely ; '''Największa niewiadoma tego programu . ma tyle sekretów i niezwykłych sytuacji . Cud ,że on w ogóle żyje ! Lotnisko w Mexico City '''Nikki : Do widzenia wam , nie będziecie za mną tak tęsknili . Pan Wong : '''Oczywiście córeczko , tak długo nie widziałaś swoich przyjaciół. '''Pani Wong : '''należy ci się spotkanie . '''Nikki : Kocham was i cieszę się ,że mogę lecieć . Chef ; Ładować ! Musimy za 15 minut lecieć ! Nikki : '''Dobrze , już musze lecieć ! '''Państwo Wong ; Trzymaj się kotku .. Chef : To już wszystko . Nikki : Hej czy to jest samolot do Toronto ? Chef : Tak jakby , a co chcesz szczylu ? Nikki ; Nie szczyl , bo oberwie ci się za takie słówka ! Chef : '''Ta , lecę do Toronto , jak chcesz się zabrać to musisz to podpisać .. '''Nikki : '''A co mi tam , lec chce już być tam . W sklepie z Elektroniką – Centrum '''Wyatt : '''Nie mówcie mi ,że cały czas oglądacie ta beznadziejną galę . '''Jonesy : Cicho , zaraz będzie najlepsze . Darth : '''Tak , pojawił się Bobbie . '''Wyatt ; Ok spadam stad mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty. Na przykład zrobić coś na powitanie Nikki ! Caitlin ; '''Już jestem , załatwiłam nam zgłoszenia do sezonu ! '''Wyatt : Powiedz ,że mnie nie zapisałaś ! Caitlin : '''Jak wszyscy to wszyscy .. Czy nie ? '''Wyatt : '''No to ładnie , ten człowiek to przecież sadysta. Ja stad ide . Musze ochłonąć . '''Jude : Łooo , ale się zdenerwował .. Jonesy ; Nie przeszkadzaj . Sala bankietowa Chris : Miło było z wami rozmawiać , ale to jeszcze nie koniec ! Każdy uczestnik podejdzie i wylosuje jedną z kopert . Ciekawe kto jaka wylosuje ? Następuje losowanie .. Bobbie ,Blake , Heather, Alexis , Sierra , Cody , Gwen , Alejandro , Noah , Lindsay , Camilie , Cortney, Trent i Tyler losują zielone koperty Pozostali mają czarne koperty. Chris : Więc , bankiet jest już skończony. Pozostali mogą się bawić , a reszta pojedzie ze mną , Joshem i Blainely na lotnisko . Życzę miłej zabawy . Lotnisko w Hollywood Nikki ; Mówiłeś ,że to lot do Toronto ! Chef : '''Ha , wiec się mylisz. Witaj na pokładzie .. '''Chris ; '''Witam ciebie Chefie ! A ty ty .. '''Nikki : Jestem Nikki ! Chris ; '''Nie mów ,że kolejny oszust . '''Nikki : '''Zaraz Mclean , to Chef a ja podpisałam papiery .. '''Chris : '''Tak , witaj i dołącz do pozostałych – Chef kurs na Toronto ! '''Nikki : '''Nowy sezon .. A ja jestem jedną z ofiar … Pokład samolotu '''Nikki : '''Niemożliwe … '''Heather ; A ty co pomyliłaś lot, wynoś się stąd. Nikki : '''Radzę ci uważać na słowa podła diablico. Nie będę ręczyła za siebie ! '''Cortney : '''Hmm , kolejna narwana osoba. '''Alejandro : '''Ta , a ty kto jesteś ? '''Nikki : '''Jestem Nikki i nie wiem jak ja z wami przeżyje .. '''Blake : Nie przejmuj się nimi. Może usiądziesz obok mnie ? Nikki : YY czemu nie .. Tylko niczego nie próbuj. Blake : Jasne . Lindsay : '''Czy to jest dobra szminka dla mnie , popatrz Noah ? '''Noah : Ehh , ta pasuje do wszystkiego . Nikki : '''Nowy sezon , tak miło będzie .. '''Wszyscy : '''Co ! '''Chris : Ahaha , lubię takie rozmowy . podaj mi ten mikrofon . Chef : '''Łap '''Chris : '''Mówi wasz Chris Mclean oświadczam wam ,że trafiacie do nowego reality show w Toronto ! w centrum handlowym. '''Nikki : O nie , przesadza ! Noah : '''Nie , ja się stad wynoszę ! '''Cortney : Kilka tysięcy metrów nad ziemia ! Camilie : Nie krzycz i siadaj . Trent : '''Spokojnie ludzie . '''Blake ; No może ,może jest jakaś dobra strona tego . Alejandro ; Ale jazda … Cortney ; Chris leje się z Nikki. Alexis : '''No co ty .. masz rację Po kilku minutach walki .. '''Sierra : Oui , musze iść na chwilę… Alejandro : '''Zapnijcie pasy .. '''Nikki : Nie !! Lindsay : '''WSZYSCY UMRZEMY !!! '''Tyler : Ja cię obronie moje kochanie. Bobbie : Nie drzyjcie się tak . Wszyscy : '''NIEE !! Samolot roztrzaskuje się przed centrum '''Chris ; '''No , dobre ladowanie było . '''Alejandro : Zimno !!! Bobbie ; Jest całkiem dobrze . Tyler : Idziemy tam już bo nie wiem jak wytrzymam . Pozostała część tego odcinka będzie kontynuacją 1szego odcinka Centrum Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki